


White whale，white whale，what are you thinking?

by ChuYiJiuShi



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuYiJiuShi/pseuds/ChuYiJiuShi
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 5





	White whale，white whale，what are you thinking?

——白鲸，白鲸。你在想什么？  
——我在想小奥兹。

小奥兹摘下头上的草帽，再度轻轻地拍了拍帽上的灰尘。

他的船舱堆放了几十个大酒桶，这些酒桶里装满了他从新世界某个著名酿酒岛上购买的酒。这些酒在一般人看来，多到十年也喝不完，但是小奥兹却有些担忧——这些酒，还是太少了。估计自己的家人四五天就能喝完了，或许，第三天就喝完了，然后在酗酒后的头痛中死去活来，哀嚎着去医务室求护士小姐好心地给他们一些止痛药，但是止痛药是有限的，早去的或许可以能讨到，去的晚的只能去厨房喝萨奇出品的，极其难喝的醒酒汤。

小奥兹看着波涛起伏的海面，想着要不要去找一个临近的小岛，再买一些酒——

“船长！”瞭望台上的船员大声呼喊，“我看到了怀迪贝队长的船——就在我们的后面！”

“是怀迪贝吗？太好了！”

小奥兹大笑着，指挥着自家船员减慢船速，好让自己和怀迪贝汇合。

唔，酒的事，或许可以和怀迪贝商量一下。

——小奥兹，小奥兹。你在想什么？  
——我在想怀迪贝。

怀迪贝这次负责买甜点。她真的很怀疑，自己的家人真的能吃完这十几箱出自鱼人岛的甜点吗？毕竟都是无肉不欢的肉食党嘛——要不，路上砍几只海王类？

不不不，这样一来，甜点箱子上肯定会沾染上海王类血腥味，这种混合简直令人窒息。

“啊！是小奥兹的船！”站在船头的怀迪贝远远地就看见了小奥兹的船，小奥兹是负责买酒的吧？这可真是份好差事。怀迪贝心里想着，开口对船员喊道：“全速前进！和小奥兹汇合！”

“哦哦哦！知道了船长！”

追上小奥兹的怀迪贝被对方追着询问着自己购买的酒量是否足够，怀迪贝看了一眼被酒桶填满的船舱，“够了吧”怀迪贝啧啧出声，“这些还不够？”

再多的话，说不定家里那群没节制力的家伙，打着“不要浪费任何一滴酒”的旗号，把酒喝完，然后酗酒而亡。

毕竟海贼么，今朝有酒今朝醉，及时行乐呀及时行乐~

——怀迪贝，怀迪贝。你在想什么？  
——我在想乔兹。

乔兹吹着海风，长叹了一口气。

说真话，他真的有点羡慕买酒的小奥兹和买甜点的怀迪贝，甚至还有买其他食材的家人们，为何他这么倒霉，抽到了买肉的纸条呢？

自家人知自家事，家里那一大群壮汉，全都是肉食赛高的大胃王。分散还好，要是聚在一起，肉类的消耗速度简直让人头皮发麻。虽然是能吃能喝是福，但是……

那是将近1600个能吃能喝的大胃王啊……

乔兹再度掩面叹气。

“队长已经是第四十五次叹气了……”船上的船员窃窃私语，“我们真的是太倒霉了，居然抽中了买肉的纸条。”

船员看着甲板上堆着的肉和把船舱塞得满满的肉，想起了自家的大胃王们，不由自主地和自家队长一样，担忧不已地长叹。

这些肉，能撑多久啊……

快要到和家人约定之岛的时候，乔兹遇上了怀迪贝和小奥兹。他对两人说出了自己的担忧，小奥兹安慰道：

“没事的！乔兹！我们可以去抓海王类来填补空缺的！”

——乔兹，乔兹。你在想什么？  
——我在想哈尔塔。

哈尔塔这次抽中的是负责卸货运货的纸条。

卸货呢，就是帮助采购回来的家人，把食材运到比斯塔和萨奇那里去。

他已经先后迎接了不少采购回来的家人，现在还差小奥兹、怀迪贝和乔兹了。

其中，小奥兹和乔兹的船是最重要的一艘，毕竟他们分别是负责采购酒水和肉类嘛，能不能喂饱家里那群大胃王们就看他们了。

因为要是酒劲上来，大胃王们就会自发举行一个酒王大赛，隔壁不远处或许还会举行一个大胃王大赛，其他人不仅参合，还会展开各种各样的赌盘——他们发起酒疯来没几个能镇压的。

远远地海平线上就出现了三艘船，他眯着眼辨认了一下，大笑着呼唤他的船员：“准备一下咯！小奥兹他们快要到了！”

哈尔塔在海滩上等了没多久，三艘船就靠岸了，他指挥着船员迅速卸货，笑眯眯地给小奥兹他们一个拥抱，“辛苦你们啦！快去老爹那里吧~老爹已经等不及啦，不过你们应该会有惩罚，因为你们是最迟的！”

“你们先去吧，我怕肉类还不够。”乔兹说，“我得先去见比斯塔和萨奇。要是还不够我得去搞几个海王类。”

哈尔塔大笑，“乔兹，你以为我们真的会让你负责全部肉类吗？艾斯他们早就抓了几个海王类啦，肉是管够的！”

——哈尔塔，哈尔塔。你在想什么？  
——我在想比斯塔。

比斯塔快要累死了。

他不应该为了躲避采购任务而和萨奇做交易的。

比斯塔手起刀落，快速地处理着砧板上的肉类，他估摸着几分钟之内，他就能处理完最后一筐肉了，所以他就能休息了！

他稍微分出点注意力给自家的队员，发现他们都在苦兮兮地切肉洗肉、洗菜切菜和洗碗碟，宛若厨房学徒一般。他清了清喉咙，想要说几句振奋一下，却被推着小车的哈尔塔的船员打断——

“怎么又来——”比斯塔长嚎一声，就算他再稳重自持，在处理了五只巨型海王类，刮鳞褪毛，去骨起片，又或者是剁成小块，剁成肉泥；这过程消耗的体力可以忽略不计，但是萨奇制定的种种程序繁琐得令人抓狂。

他突然无比同情四番队的队员了。

在萨奇手下混，一定很辛苦吧。不仅要磨炼武技对阵敌人，还要磨练厨艺获得萨奇的肯定。

哈尔塔的队员们把乔兹采购回来的肉类放到比斯塔面前，“比斯塔队长！麻烦你啦！”

下次！下次！比斯塔暗想，他一定要做以藏现在负责的活计！

——比斯塔，比斯塔。你在想什么？  
——我在想萨奇。

萨奇很淡定。

厨房内热火朝天，他有条不紊地指挥着队员们烹饪，查看着菜肴准备的进展。说实在话，作为莫比迪克的主厨（？），准备将近1600人的菜肴，他还是挺得心应手的。

就算人人都是大胃王又如何呢？作为厨师长的他，无所畏惧。萨奇看着队员忙碌准备着，心痒痒地想要做几道菜，却又想起了以藏充满杀气的威胁。

哎呀，怎么现在大家都把他当成一个病秧子呢？他的自愈能力可好了，只不过没了四分之一的肺而已，只要把心肺能力锻炼一下，他还是那个帅破天穹的四番队队长。

他也安抚过家人不要太过于紧张——他能感觉到自己在一天天的好转，精神也一天天好起来，但他的家人还是忧心忡忡。

“要是当初我晚来半步——”穿着和服的男人坐着他的病床边，哽咽着，“就不是失去四分之一的肺那么简单啊！白痴！”

“但是我还是活了下来了嘛！”萨奇抱着以藏，轻轻地吻了吻他的鬓发，“正所谓大难不死，必有后福~”

——萨奇，萨奇。你在想什么？  
——我在想以藏。

以藏这次抽到的是布置宴会，就是摆好座椅什么的。

他把活交给了自己的队员，去医疗室拿了萨奇今日份的药，然后去四番队找萨奇。

萨奇没在。他去哪里了？

以藏刚想向一个四番队的队员询问，却冷不防地被人从背后抱住。

“以藏~”梳着飞机头的男人笑嘻嘻地，“又来监督我喝药吗？”

“要是我不来，”以藏拍开环在自己腰间的手，“你就会逃避喝药了。快喝。”

萨奇接过以藏手中的药碗，随手把它放在一旁的桌子上，伸手按住以藏的头，吻上了那个涂着唇膏的唇。

“喝药之前，先给我吃点甜的。”

以藏看着萨奇乖巧地把药喝完——乖巧这一词总觉得和萨奇不搭，以藏想。

直到现在，以藏对蒂奇袭击萨奇一事耿耿于怀——他一面责怪着自己为何不更早的和萨奇碰面，一面又庆幸着蒂奇看见他后匆忙逃走，死神还没来到萨奇的身边。

“你已经做得很好了，”马尔科的火焰贴近萨奇的伤口，安慰着以藏，“蒂奇犯下的罪，我们会讨回来的。现在最重要的，是把萨奇救回来。”

萨奇是救回来了，然而他却昏迷不醒。

——以藏，以藏。你在想什么？  
——我在想马尔科。

马尔科在算账。

这次的宴会，他是唯二清闲的存在了——另一个当然是还在休养的老爹。

比起算账，他更想出去，和大家一起准备宴会。但是呢，由于某人，他必须处理完一番队的文件后，还要处理二番队的文件；文件不多，压在一起，数量就可观了。幸好以藏接手了四番队的文件，不然三队文件一起处理，就算是不死鸟，也是会疲惫的呀。

马尔科摘下眼镜，揉了揉鼻梁，深深地长吁了一口气。在莫比迪克号上，他有一间专门的办公室，位置在老爹的房间不远处，远离喧嚣。毕竟那群人胆子再大，也不会去打扰老爹的睡眠。他侧耳倾听着，远处隐隐约约传来家人的欢声笑语。

“真好呀，yoi。”

那时候，昏迷已久的萨奇醒了，让他们喜出望外，还没来得及好好地庆祝，艾斯被抓进推进城，不久就要处刑的消息泼了他们一头冷水。

马尔科已经不想再回想那场战役了。

艾斯差点就在他眼前被杀了。

还好。还好。

他什么都没失去。

他们什么都没失去。

“马尔科~”艾斯突然出现在窗前，“宴会快要开始咯，快来吧！”

“知道啦。”

——马尔科，马尔科，你在想什么？  
——我在想艾斯。

“敬老爹~！”

“干杯~~~！”

“敬大难不死的萨奇和艾斯！”

“哦~~~！”

厨师们在一旁边吃喝边疯狂地烤肉，护士小姐们品尝着人鱼岛的点心，看着宴会中心那群又唱又跳，演着各式各样小情景剧的海贼们，不由自主地笑出了声。马尔科把艾斯从拼酒的人群里拎了出来，拉着他走到安静的地方醒醒酒。他们几个小队长自己开了一桌，逃避着队员们不要命的劝酒——可怜的艾斯，脸皮还没那些老油条修炼得厚，硬是被队员们拉出来狠狠地灌了几坛子酒。小奥兹带来的酒在慢慢减少，一群大老爷们鬼哭狼嚎着，食物和酒的味道在空气中蔓延着。

“嗝。”艾斯打了一个酒嗝，顿顿顿地喝完马尔科递给他的水。他看着坐在隔壁的看着自己的不死鸟，不知是酒壮怂人胆，还是时间地点气氛都刚刚好，他想对马尔科说出他一直都没能说出的告白，或者说，是一直以来都深埋心底的暗恋——

“艾斯。”

马尔科突然出声，他低下头亲了亲艾斯的脸，如果马尔科再偏偏头，就能亲上艾斯的唇。他看着艾斯震惊的脸，慢悠悠地说，“我有很多话想要和你说，但是我现在最想和你说的是——”

“我爱你。”

“诶？！！”

——艾斯，艾斯。你在想什么？  
——我在想白胡子。

白胡子看见马尔科拉走了艾斯，没过多久，满脸通红的艾斯跑到他的身边，挨着他的腿边，坐在地上。

“老爹——”艾斯嘟嘟囔囔了很久，“我好高兴呀。”

“我也很高兴，艾斯。”白胡子伸手摸了摸艾斯的头，若有所思道，“所以，马尔科是向你告白了吗？”

艾斯支支吾吾地承认了，“老爹怎么知道的……”

“我还知道你暗恋马尔科呢，当然，我也知道马尔科也暗恋着你。”

白胡子露出一个老爹什么都知道，但老爹什么都不说的笑容，“我时不时都有暗示你们，也试过撮合你们——就像我对萨奇和以藏做的那样，可惜了，你们都太会遮掩了，白白浪费了那么多次机会。”

白胡子的语气中透露着你们两个真不争气的意味。

艾斯猛地想起，初入队的时候，他的队员抱怨着和一番队的携手合作的机会莫名其妙地多了不少，那时候的他还暗暗欢喜，因为这些合作让他和马尔科相处的机会多了起来。现在看来，应该是老爹在试图撮合他们吧？

“你还记得，当你告诉我你是罗杰的儿子的时候，我是怎么说的吗？”

“这不是什么大事，芝麻小事而已。”白胡子笑着说，“所以，你答应了马尔科了吗？”

——白胡子，白胡子。你在想什么？  
——我在想我的孩子们。

白胡子看着他的儿子们在亲亲热热地打闹着。

他看见小奥兹在比拼着大胃王的比赛；

他看见怀迪贝和护士小姐们窃窃私语；

他看见哈尔塔和比斯塔在比赛谁能把一块豆腐切出更多的丝，乔兹做裁判；

他看见萨奇偷偷摸摸地避开以藏，想要偷喝点酒，却被以藏发现了；

他看见艾斯和马尔科十指交握；

他看见莫比迪克号在大海中乘风破浪；

他看见海鸥在天空飞翔，白鲸在海底遨游——

“老爹睡着了——”

“嘘，小声点。”

“有没有人带老爹回房间啊？”

“你在开玩笑吗？谁能搬得动老爹？？”

“还是把毯子拿来吧……艾斯，搞多几个火堆来，别让老爹感冒了。”

——孩子们，孩子们。你们在想什么？  
——嘘，我们在想，老爹的梦里会不会有白鲸和我们。


End file.
